The Twisted World We Live In
by AW555
Summary: The typical Kurama and Hiei have to save a damsel in distress mission, but after Kurama and Hiei find the castle she's stuck in they quickly realize this isn't the typical castle or a typical world. One shot


AW555: Hm, where was this one inspired you may ask? Actually it may seem quite weird where this one came from. It mostly comes from Aerosmith's Jaded and some ideas came from The Cell. It's a very gross and as the title says twisted story so if you're queasy about gore don't read or skip those parts.

Disclaimer - I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anyone in it. I also don't own Jaded by Areosmith or the movie called The Cell, which I got ideas from both. I only own Brook. 

Everyone had been worried when Kurama and Hiei stumbled in with an unconscious teenaged girl. Both youkai collapsed soon after. At the moment Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Botan were waiting for them to wake up. Yusuke glared at Koenma, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Koenma, exactly what DID you send them into?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma grimaced and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Well Yusuke, words can not explain the hell of a world they had to go to but soon when they awaken they shall explain just what they had to go through," Koenma explained.

Yusuke growled and slammed his fist down onto a nearby table.

The Next Day

Finally, Kurama and Hiei had both awoken. Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had been sent home for the night, were quickly transported back to the spirit world.

"How are they?" Yusuke asked.

"They're a little shaken but seem to be fine except for that. Hiei woke first but he wouldn't let go of the girl," Botan said, "And he still hasn't."

Yusuke nodded and followed Botan into Hiei and Kurama's room. Both youkai were sitting up, and as Botan had indicated, Hiei was still holding the girl who had yet to wake up. Kurama smiled as Yusuke walked in.

"Hey Kurama, nice to see you in the world of the living again," Yusuke said.

Kurama chuckled, "Nice to see you too Yusuke."

"How are you two holdin up?" Kuwabara asked Kurama and Hiei.

Hiei grunted an "Hn" and Kurama replied, "In the physical body we're fine but I think we are both scarred mentally."

"Just what did happen to you two?" Botan asked, "After you entered the world, we lost contact with you." 

Kurama looked at Hiei then back at the group and closed his eyes before he back to explain.

Flash back

Kurama and Hiei stepped into the portal that would take them to this world called "Enfer Mauvais". As they walked down a forest path they began to think about their mission. Koenma hadn't told them much. They knew they were to save a young girl from an evil king, but that was most of what they knew. Koenma had also gave them directions on how to get to the castle, but after they got to the castle they were not their own.

Hiei sighed and glared ahead, "Stupid toddler."

Kurama chuckled, "Well Hiei we do owe him for not throwing us into prison. There are worse things there then saving a little girl."

Hiei growled, knowing that Kurama was right. 

A few hours later

They had made it to the castle. As they walked up to through the main gates they were both stunned by the site of a group of 6 dogs eating the insides of a man. Even though Youko had done some pretty gory things to his opponents, it was pretty disgusting to him. The dogs looked up at them as they walked by then quickly went back to their meal. As Kurama and Hiei stood at the castle's front steps they looked up. That's when Hiei saw a pale feminine face peering out of a window. It quickly disappeared as it saw him looking at it. Hiei raised an eyebrow then shrugged to himself as he walked into the castle.

The sight that met him and Kurama almost made them vomit.

End of Flashback

Kurama stopped and took a deep breath.

"What? What was it?" Yusuke asked.

"Be patient Yusuke! Obviously Kurama needs a small break to collect his thoughts. It must have been very disturbing," said Botan.

Yusuke glared at Botan then blinked.

"Wait, there's a question I have. Koenma, why in the heck would you send them into that if you yourself didn't know what they'd have to face?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma sighed, "Yusuke we had to save that girl or who knows what would have happened to her!"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked. 

"Ok," Kurama interrupted, "I think I can continue now."

Flashback

The room was filled with hundreds of gory scenes that should only be in movies like Saw or Hostel. One man was on table with this spiked bar above his stomach which was turning. Around this bar were his intestines, which were being slowly wrapped around the pole and torn from his body. In another corner a man had a hook in his genitals which he was hung by. Another man was being slowly ripped into two. Hiei and Kurama quickly ran through the room to the only door they saw. Kurama leaned against a wall, taking many deep breaths. Even Hiei, who was used to most disturbing things, was disgusted by the horrible room.

"What kind of place is this?" Kurama asked.

Hiei glared down the hallway.

"Hn, Kurama I think Koenma has left out MUCH that we needed to be informed of," Hiei said as he walked down the hall.

Kurama nodded, took another deep breath, and followed after Hiei. As they continued down the hallway they began to see windows with weird woman in them. Most were big bulky Swedish looking woman with long silver blonde braided hair. In one window a bulky woman was whipping a man. In another a bulky woman was flogging a man. Each window had something similar in them. Finally, after 10 windows of this they came to the end of the hallway and two huge wooden doors. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, took a deep breath, then nodded and opened the doors. They found themselves in a very large bedroom. There was a 4 post king size bed in the middle of the room with gold and red drapes around it. Kurama walked over to the bed and pulled the drapes back to see a young girl on the bed. She looked to be around 14. She had shoulder length, curvy, strawberry blonde hair. She was in a pristine white dress.

"Brook? Brook Wilson?" Kurama said.

The girl opened her eyes and looked at him with bright green eyes. 

"Wh-who are you?" she said quietly.

"My name is Kurama and that is Hiei. We've come here to save you-" Kurama began to say when she interrupted him.

"NO! You must leave! Quickly!" she said getting up and pushing on him.

Kurama blinked and grab her by her arms.

"What are you t-" he was again interrupted by the sound of a siren.

"You must leave quickly or he'll find you! Please!" she said.

The room suddenly went black and then all was silent. Suddenly light filled the room and Kurama and Hiei realized they were in a different room. The room was a dark gold room with a huge red throne in the middle. In the throne sat a man with mid back length black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"What, may I ask, are you doing in my humble castle?" his voice boomed.

Kurama and Hiei both glared at him.

"Humble castle? This place is a hell hole!" Kurama exclaimed, "And we've come for Brook! She should not be in a place like this."

He raised an eyebrow, "You two must be more of Koenma's minions. Hm, well I like to play with his minions so I shall see to you two myself."

He smirked and waved his hand making all go dark again. When Hiei and Kurama could see again, they realized they were alone. Hiei was in the hallway from before but it looked slightly different. Kurama was in one of the glass windows.

Hiei's head quickly looked to the side as he saw the end of a white dress go around one of the hallway's corners. He quickly ran to the corner and looked around it to see the dress go around another corner. After 5 minutes of this he realized they were going in circles. He growled and ran the opposite way she was, quickly grabbing her as she ran right into him.

"Alright girl, you have some answers that I want," he growled at her. 

"Please let me go, I'm sorry but he wanted me to keep you busy while your friend…."

End of Flashback

"Whoa, what was happening to you Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

Everyone glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara smacked him upside the head.

"Don't interrupt him Uremeshi he was getting to it!" Kuwabara said. 

Kurama sighed and continued his story.

Flashback   
Hiei's eyes widened.

"What is that sick bastard doing to Kurama?" Hiei asked.

She looked at the ground in silence and Hiei shook her with a growl.

"Answer me!"

"I don't know! All I know is that he was sent to the window rooms!" she said, wincing at his tight hold on her.

Hiei glared at her and loosened his hold.

"Who is he?" Hiei asked. 

Brook looked around then looked at Hiei.

"You promise you're really here to save me?" Brook asked.

Hiei growled, "Answer the question wench."

"His name is Alexander Mal," she replied.

"Why is this world the way it is?" Hiei asked.

Brook blank, "World, this is no world, and for why it is so disturbing is because he wants it to be so."

That's when it suddenly clicked in Hiei's mind. They were in no world. They were in this Alexander's mind! Then how was it possible she was here if she seemed to be a real person?

"I don't know why he brought me here or how it was possible but all I know is that we are in his mind and this is his own little world," she told him.

Hiei nodded, "Hn, so do you know where Kurama is?" Hiei asked.

Brook nodded, "Yes, but we must be careful. He gets very angry when you ruin his plans."

Hiei nodded and took off with Brook telling him where to go.

With Kurama

Kurama glared as the bulky woman tried to whip him. He quickly pulled out his own whip and decapitated her. With a flash of light he found himself in another one of the window rooms. With each time he killed one of the bulky women, he was sent to another room. Finally after the tenth one he heard a large growl and he was pulled back into the throne room with the man.

"So, you have youkai in you?" the man said.

Kurama glared at him, but did not answer.

"Hm, well if you won't answer I guess I should tell you this. Well I'm about to make an agreement with your short friend. Would you like to watch?" the man said with a smirk. 

With or without Kurama's yes Kurama was thrown into a room with a two way mirror. He could see Hiei, Brook, and the man below him.

Hiei growled at Alex and Alex smirked.

"I will make a deal with you and if you go through with the deal I'll give you, Brook, and your friend freedom from my world," Alex said. 

Hiei cocked an eyebrow up.

"Hn, what is your proposal?" Hiei asked.

"If you rape the girl I will let you all go," Alex said, with an even wider smirk.

Kurama, Hiei, and Brook's eyes widened. Hiei's eyes then darkened and he nodded. Brook gasped and tried to crawl away from Hiei. Hiei grabbed her by the front of her dress. He quickly smashed her lips to his and she squeaked. As Hiei's hands went to the back of her dress Alex was walking closer to the two, which did not go unnoticed by Hiei. Hiei slowly pulled the dress's zipper down as Brook cried. Then as Alex got right behind Hiei, Hiei quickly pulled out his sword and stabbed Alex in the stomach. Alex fell to the ground with a loud yell. Kurama suddenly appeared in the same room as them and he quickly zipped Brook's dress.

"We must get out of here quickly!" Brook said as the ground shook.

Hiei nodded and grabbed her. "Hn, Kurama make a portal."

Kurama opened the communicator and tried, only to fail.

"I don't think it will allow us to until we're out of this castle," Kurama explained.

Hiei nodded and both he and Kurama quickly fled out of the room and out of the castle all together with Brook's instructions.

End of Flashback

"Koenma…did you know that they were in some dudes mind?" Yusuke asked, glaring at Koenma.

"Heh, well technically um yes but you see-" Koenma was quickly interrupted as Yusuke punched him.

"Yusuke!" Botan said.

"What? He endangered both Hiei and Kurama and didn't even have the guts to tell them what they were entering into!" Yusuke said.

"Koenma, you didn't just have us save Brook for her safety did you?" Kurama asked.

"Heh, well you see her father is part of the spirit detectives and I was supposed to be watching over her and I accidentally lost her. When I found out that Alex had pulled her into his mind because he had lusted after her for a long time, then I knew I had to get her back before her father came back or he'd kill me!" Koenma explained. 

Everyone in the room sighed and shook their head. That's when the girl decided to awaken. As the spirit detectives talked to her, Koenma and Botan slipped out of the room.

"Koenma, one question. How can a mortal's mind become that disgustingly evil?" Botan asked.

"Because Botan, it's a twisted little world those mortals live in and sometimes you just don't know it till you're faced with it."

AW555: Well I hope you guys liked it XD Like I said a little gross and disturbing but I think it turned out pretty well. Please no flames. It took me a few hours to write this and I wouldn't be happy to have it dissed. Well please review!


End file.
